It Can Bend, But It Will Always Break
by VGSweet21
Summary: Maybe he should tell someone? No, it won't help, will it? "What do you want!" Karma screamed at the man on the other end of the bridge. "You." Karma has been having some troubles, mentally and emotionally. Nothing will help him, but he knows the root of the problem. A man is stalking him. Karma doesn't know if the man wants to kill him, or to do something far worse. POV Karma
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was just me, or maybe everyone in the classroom saw it too. It was a chilling thought, knowing that the stalker had followed me to school. It shouldn't be hard to see a man, in about his 30's, in all black, staring into a middle school about a mile away. I stared and stared, but no one noticed. I hoped I wouldn't half to say something, but I would _need_ to _soon_. My goldish eyes locked on a devilish smile that spread across his face. My face went pale as I averted my eyes.

My imagination is cruel, it must be the reason for this. I swallowed loudly, trying to get someones attention, but no one seemed to notice. _Maybe it isn't the person, it could be-_ I stared solemnly as the man waved, then turned to leave. I turned back at the board Irina was working at. Course she never noticed the black covered obvious male figure outside of the 3-E school building. Nevertheless it was a small class, but for no one to notice..

I saw Nagisa look back at me and smile. My face was still pale, but he may not have noticed. He turned back as Irina left the room. Giving everyone enough time to talk. I heared someone say my name, probobly to start a converation. But my eyes directed all attention to the window. He was gone. Maybe for good. I smiled at my idiotic idea. He wasn't going to go away, that was a fact. I tensed as I felt a hand grasp my shoulder. I turned around to see Nagisa. "Is everything okay Karma?" I nodded, soon realising I was holding my breath. "Why wouldn't it be alrigt?" I smiled. Nagisa was satisfied by this, but hesitantly retreated to his seat. Korosensei, who was allowing it at the time, now interupted everyones conversation.

The second class of the day started. I don't think I can take much more of this though. I feel like I am being watched. I am not surprised though, hense it has been going on for 3 days and my mansion overlooks his hiding spots. I know I should say something but I don't think it will end well. I sighed and stared at the clock. Waiting for this jam packed day to end.

Class finally ended, and the way down the mountain was slick. I tried my best to slide down the pathways to home faster, but it was no use. Everyone walked down the mountain together, with me lagging behind. Nagisa didn't really notice until we reached the bottom, but never said anything. We parted our ways.

My driveway was just as bad as the mountain, slick and slightly dangerous. My pupils shrunk as I heard the sqeak of shoes and the splashs of water, hurridly running off. I slid to a halt and forced myself to turn around. I sighed, no one was there. I turned back around and began the hike to my front door. Upon reaching there, I noticed the lock was tampered with, like someone was trying to break in, but not violently. I opened the door, to my cold, dark house. You would think there would be someone there to greet me, hug me, say how was your day, but no. My dad and step mom work over seas and they would accasionly send money, for food or something.

Surprisinly my father is the only family I have, considering my step mom is as evil as Irina or Shiro. I set my bag down and locked the front door, quickly turning to see if the back door was still locked. It was, thankfully. I smiled slightly and turned around. I decided it would be best to go upstairs.

I sprinted upstairs and locked myself in my messy room. My sheets had been messed up, considering I had been hiding underthem for 3 days. I have mathamatic books everywhere. I got up and opened my window. It was still raining buckets, but I guess it didn't matter. I stuck my head out the window to look outside and get a fresh breath of air. My eyes shifted to the left, were a lone lampost stood at the end of the road. There stood a man, dressed in all black. I blinked, but opening my eyes I couldn't see him.

I didn't sleep that night, just like the other 3 days.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes to my lit room. I didn't remember falling asleep, nor did I remember leaving my computer moniter on. I shut my eyes before hurling myself out of bed and forcing myself to take a shower. My floor was cold and the bathroom was on the other side of the hallway. I sighed and slid my shirt off, tripping over a book I fell into a hamper of clean clothes. It wasn't hard to find my clean clothes, but it was hard not moaning each time my foot hit the cold ground. I slid my pants off, but left my boxers on. I sprinted to the bathroom, which was surprisingly warmer than my room.

I slid my boxers off and quickly jumped into the warm shower. My eyes drifting from the fogged mirror to the class door of the shower, I remembered I didn't turn the air on, leaving the room to be fairly misty and damp. I sighed.

There was a window near the shower, right next to it, which to me was a stupid idea. Anyone could look in, but then again I was on the third story to the mansion. My heart dropped as I heard something slap the window. I turned around quickly, my heart beating with every movement. I saw a newly made hand print on the window. I shrank back into the shower and turned off the water, deciding that I was done. I got out quickly and covered myself with a towel.

I got ready in sillence. It was horrifying to know that the stalker took the time to wait till I was in the shower to hit the glass window. I shivered at the thought.

I put on my black blazer and shifted around my room, making my way to the door. I froze just as I was about to open it. The moniter. It was blinking blue, signaling that it was one. My heart went into my neck as I slowly reached to turn it off.

I sprinted away from my house. I wasn't safe anymore and I obviously new that. He wasn't just stalking me, watching me as I walked home or worked in class, no. He was watching me do other things, watching me sleep, watching me-

I choked on the though. How long was it on for? All night? Was it hacked? I sighed and sprinted to class, not stopping for anyone.

I slowly made up the mountain, feeling slightly better after seeing a group my classmates walking up together. I didn't feel safe, but I felt relieved in a way.

No one said anything to me, it could have been because I was a yard away from them, lagging the pace to keep up, but I was fine with that.

We finally made it. _Finally_. Maybe _now_ I can do something than worry about me being watched unconforatably. What if he saw me in my boxers?

I felt my face heat up as my face went red. This was personal, not only because the dude was following me, but now _watching_ me sleep and get _undressed_. Who does that?

I feel a pair of eyes on me, not anyone in the class, but someone else.

As Korosensei babbled about the big tests, I couldn't stop looking out the window, hardly expecting him not to show up in the darkness of the woods. I sighed loudly, making some kids turn to face me, but others didn't notice. This isn't the scariest thing he has done though.. no, it wasn't.

I shivered at the thought. On the second day of the stalkers appearence he apparently broke into my house, but nothing was stolen.

My eyes widend. I stood up quickly, turning my head to face the window I say the black figure look towards the window, then disappear in the green trees.

"Karma? Is everything _okay_?" My heart felt like it skipped a beat as I realized I was still standing. I didn't have a good feeling about this, but I knew I had to do something.

I smiled a devilish smile, then slowly walked away from my desk to the door.

"Don't worry teach, I'll be back for the next class." I smiled, hiding any signs of fear in my voice. I slowly exited the classroom, and walked a few steps away from it before sprinting down the hallway.

I opened the door quickly but silently. It was misty outside, mainly because of the rain yesterday and the dampness today. I wasn't bothered by this though, I just wanted to find that guy.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey.. when do you think Karma will be back?" Nagisa looked up from his desk, eyes instantly landing on Korosenei. The octopus showed on chocolate bar, and didn't answer till he was finished of course.

"He skips class everyday. Why should we worry now?" Terasaka replied to the quiestion, which was not meant for him.

"I mean I saw Karma run into the bushes before the study hall began." Nagisa shifted his eyes towards the window, concern spreading over his eyes. "I think something may be wrong."

Nakamura snorted. "Sense when do you care about Akabane?" She smirked.

"We have been friends for a long time, I think I can tell if something is wrong." I replied.

"M-maybe we should go look for him." Isogai spoke up, rising from his seat.

"This is to good." Terasaka replied shaking his head and smirking. Though if something was wrong, he wouldn't want Karma to forget about it any time soon. Terasaka stood from his seat.

Slowly, everyone stood up from their seats, and all eyes shifted to Korosensei, who sighed and stood up too.

"Okay, we will go look for him, keep a weapon nearby if something bad happened." His smile turned white, in a somewhat serious way.

 **IAMHERETOBREAKTHELINETONEXTPOVDONTMINDME**

My feet started to slide as I made my way down the clearling. The sound of crunshing leaves and twigs breaking in front of me led me to believe that I wasn't far from the stalker.

I slid down the mountain side before bursting into a clearing, surrounded by leaves and twigs, bushes and trees. I breathed out, my warm breath heating the frozen air.

I looked around quickly, he couldn't have just disappeared. My phone started to buzz, ringing loudly in my pocket. I took it out to see a text from an unknown number. I slowly opened the text message to fine several pictures of me in my boxers or taking off my shirt. My face heated up and I dropped the phone. I slowly stumbled back before falling on my rear.

I stared at my phone fore a good 5 minutes before I heard footsteps coming from the direction of the school. My phone buzzed again. I opened the text message, revealing a message I have ever had the misfortune of reading.

"Are you scared Karma Akabane?" My heart stopped as I stared at the message. The number wasn't seen, maybe because it was an obvious unknown. My hand shook as I slowly put my phone in my pocket. I didn't want to be alone anymore.

The footsteps got louder. I quickly turned around, my face covered with fear. I didn't have a weapon with me. Though I could dodge every attack known to man king, my body felt numb and strained.

Suddenly Chiba and Kanzaki appeared from behind two trees. All fear left my face, but I was still red. I smiled slightly.

"So what honor do I have to have you guys come find me?" My devilish smirk came back. I wasn't a good actor, but I was able to join the drama club when I was still in 3-A for reasons I don't know.

"So Nagisa wasn't correct afterall." Chiba stated quickly.

"Don't know what happened but I am guessing everyone else is somewhere out here? Chiba and Kanzaki nodded. I sighed and started walking towards them, just to pass in between them, and start walking towards the school.

I'm not safe, but I am with my classmates. I can't skip school again, I don't wanna be-

My body stiffened when I was hit with sudden realization.

It was Friday.


	4. Chapter 4

**I almost strangled myself because of how many spelling errors I found in the previous chapters XD Pet Peeves anyone? Anyway, now that school is over I plan on continuing multiple stories on my account! Poor Karma..**

I clenched and unclenched my fists, panting heavily as we walked back up the mountain. It's _Friday._ Which means I have to go through two more days of living hell just to make it to Monday once more! I'm gonna be alone for the entire weekend, with a stalker no less. I shivered as I slowly trailed behind Chiba and Kanzaki.

He is in these woods, I can _feel_ it. I let out a long forgotten breath as we reached the school. It looked colder than when I left it. I shifted my eyes to both sides of me, which I may add are thick bushes on the woodline, and stared long and hard. Nothing.

Never have I been so releived. I shifted my eyes to my other side and it was just as lonely as the one I just looked at. I closed my eyes as we came upon the other students.

"Where have you been?" Korosensei announced loudly.

I looked up, opening my eyes I realized Chiba and Kanzaki left my sides and now I was in front of everyone. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Heh... I saw a ghost?"

 **IAMHERETOBREAKTHELINEJUSTFORTHEFUNOFIT**

Detention. Never got detention before, so why now? I sighed and rested my head on my desk, my phone buzzing annoyingly in my pocket.

I watched as Korosensei slowly fell asleep while reading a magazine with some profound women on the cover of it and reached down to look at my phone.

Unknown.

Course.

I slowly opened the text message, hesitant and.. this is the first.. petrified.

"Meet me on the bridge." I choked on my breath. Shutting my phone down quickly.

I need to meet him on the bridge?

 **BREAKINGTHELINEAGAINDONTMINDME**

I trotted down the street, taking large steps just so I could make it there on time.

Why I am doing this? I don't know.

Should I be doing this? No, a thousand times no.

I skidded to a halt, almost sliding on the wet cement. He wasn't there, there also were no lights, or people, or any sign of sivilization. I choked on my breath.

"Hello."

I felt my pupils shrink. But his voice he was a good distance away from me. I was completely speechless and I felt my mind go blank. I felt my mouth, absentmindedly, saying something.

"What do you want?!" I screamed at the man at the other end of the bridge. I felt my heart pound rapidly, waiting for a reply.

"You." It was that word that made my blood run cold. I heard the splashes of footsteps in the rain come towards me. It began to get louder and louder as the footsteps quickened. I stumbled backwards as I watched the guy full on charge at me.

I quickly sprinted down the road on my end of the bridge, not daring to look back not even for a second.

I ran down a tight space, turning quickly but sliding a good distance of it. I quickened my pace before speeding down an allyway.

I had no weapons wich makes it ten times worse.

I heard the sprinting footsteps stop at the end of the allyway. I hesitantly turned around to be face to face with my stalker. I gulped loudly and slowly backed up against a wall.

I felt my back slam against brick. I could practically feel his breath on my face. He slowly raised his arms and trapped me inbetween them.

"I have been waiting ever sense your parents left for their next 10 year trip." He smiled, his voice was venemous.

"And thats how long I have waited.." He slowly moved his left hand down the side of my body, trailing the line of my pants.

My face heated up as his right hand closed in around both my wrists, lifted my arms above my head and rending them basically useless.

His hand went down farther, and closer to the front of my body. I started to pant slightly, both in fear and more fear. I struggled against his grip as he pressed his hand closely to my groin. I groaned slightly and looked at him in a threatening way. He slowly let go of my arms and removing his arm from my crotch.

I collapsed onto the stone ground, trying to render my thoughts. I pressed my hands up against my face as I heard footsteps retreat out of the allyway.

Now what..?


	5. Chapter 5

I walked home in silence that night. My ears being deaf to all noice, like the rain, and the crickets. _W-who was that guy?_ I thought about it over and over, but no answer came in to mind. I dropped my left hand to my side, while my right hand untangled my hair.

This was absolutely _horrifying_. And what am I supposed to do?

I looked up, lowering my right hand down to my sides. My home. The _least_ safest place I could ever be at for a weekend.

My eyes looked over the ran down wood and wet roof. Some cracked windows but it all seemed to have been fixed recently, which it wasn't. My eyes stopped at my door. The lock still looked tampered with, even if I was at the bottom of my what seems to be mile down driveway.

The one thing that I could not stop hearing though, is a clank of a door hitting something. I looked around the neighborhood. No one was outside and it looked like no one was inside their houses either.

I huffed and made my way up my freakishly long driveway.

I once again opened my doors to the cold reality I half to somehow deal with. It was windy though. I shut the door, expecting the wind to stop, but it didn't. I dropped my bag and sprinted down a hall and into my living room.

Clank.

Cank.

My mouth was now gaping. I watched as my back door, the same door that I latch with two locks every night, was wide open and slamming against its rim every five seconds because of the wind.

I slowly walked over to it, shutting it with a chair, for the latch was completely broken. God knows how long it was standing open. I turned around, not even bothering to look outside. Fatel mistake I would say.

I suddenly got the feeling that I was being watched. I felt eyes burning into my back but I knew no one was there. I heard something a little more chilling. I slowly made my way to a light switch. As the room got brighter I quickly turned around and made my way towards the door.

There was the noise again.

A screatch of portch chairs and maybe a table moving. I stared outside into the darkness. Nothing.

I choked on my breath and stumbled back.

Sure I couldn't see anything, but the person out there _could_.

I jumped back up and raced to shut the lights off again. Quickly bolting behind the island that was placed in the middle of my kitchen. I reached up, slapping my hand against the cold countertop, made of marble I may add, reaching for the one thing that could give me salvation. I sighed in relief as I felt the firmiliar feel of a house phone.

 **HERETOBREAKTHELINEAGAINIWISHICOULDUSESPACES**

I knocked on the door, quickly but subtle, and turning around to look behind me once in awhile. I watched the door in a large amount of inpatience, for what was just 5 minutes turned into an eternity.

Suddenly the door opened, reveiling Nagisa. His blue hair was ruffled and he looked sleep deprived. I sighed in releif as he allowed me to walk in his, very much warm home, and handed me a planket and pillow.

"I'm sorry for coming at this late at night." I mumbled, it being audible for only Nagisa.

He yawned and nodded. "No problem Karma, night." He trotted upstairs, tripping on multiple stairs at a time.

I crawled my way to the couch, lying the pillow onto the arm of it. I took my wet and apparently warn out shoes and placed them at the door. I collapsed onto the bed.

 **BREAKINGTHELINEAGAINOHHOWIMISSTHEFEELINGOFSPACES**

I felt hands on my shoulders, forcing me to wake up. My eyes were heavy and my head was pounding. I slowly opened my eyes to be face to face with Nagisas.

"Nagisa?" I groaned.

"Karma! Our back door lock was broken when me and my mom woke up this morning. Are you okay?" I felt my heart drop as my one sleep driven state turned into fear and full on being awake.

"I-i'm fine, are you okay though?" I almost shouted, but something kept my voice down.

"Yes, nothing is stolen, but you have something white on your nose and around your mouth." I brought my hand up and easily brushed off the powery stuff, but I was still shaken up at the fact that the stalker broke into _Nagisas_ house.

Wait.. _what_ is this white stuff...?

 **Thank you google search for allowing me to learn something new about the human body :)**


	6. Chapter 6 (Possibly Shortest Chapter)

**I haven't really put a lot of thought into these next couple of chapters but this one is probably just the beginning of me going up and down google search looking for information XD**

I couldn't stay at Nagisas any longer than I wanted to, considering that I was now putting him in danger. He shouldn't me in this and if he gets deeper in this we both will regret it. I can't help him if something happens.. can I?

I am an assassin, the dude is a stalker. I can do whatever I- So can he. Whatever I plan on doing he will know about it.

I walked down the road of a small town, no one was outside but you could see sillouettes inside though. I sighed, but I couldn't finish it.

My breath caught in my throught as my legs and arms started to.. how should I put this.. spaz out.

I fell back onto the cement, my legs and arms shaking uncontrollably, along with my torso.

I blacked out soon after that.

 **OHNOIHATETOSPACETHISLINEOUTNOWIMSURRYDX**

I woke up on something soft, my head resting on a pillow, and my arms and legs calmly placed next to me. I was breathing in a mask and I could hear calm voices surrounding me. I slowly opened my eyes, instantly regretting it because it blinded me, but not literally. I shut my eyes again before turning my head away from the bahemith light that was foolishly placed right in front of me.

"Nagisa?" I mumbled, seeing that the first thing I noticed was a specific blue haired male.

"Karma, are you okay?" He answered, a look of concern spreading his face. I nodded and began to sit up, not really caring about the breathing mask.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reached up and pulled off the breathing mask. "What happened?"

"You had a seizure, still don't know what type of seizure though." Nagisa sighed, in a barely audible whisper.

"Thats.. Thats.. erm.." I mumbled slightly, before a doctor came into the room.

"Nagisa may I ask you to leave the room? Don't worry, after I talk to him you can take him home." Nagisa nodded, standing up from his crouched position. He left the seriously bright hospital room.

"Karma, do you do any type of drugs?" Well, that of course caught me off-guard. Why would he be asking me if I do any drugs? I don't.. I'm just in middle school!

"No, why would I? I'm just in middle school! Wait.. Why do you ask?" I asked him, a little suspicious and slightly worried.

"We found traces of cocaine in your system, when we were trying to find the scource of the seizure." I felt my breath catch in my throat.

T-that was what the white stuff was?  
I covered my mouth, and looked wide eyed at the floor.

"I-I.. You can't right.. I never took anything.." I stuttered, looking back up at him. He frowned and looked at his papers.

"I don't assume that you took anything willingly, you might have been drugged. Have you been hanging out with anyone who is known to be an addicted drug abuser?" I shook my head and he sighed. "Well, you are free to go."

I slowly stood up, exiting the room to be face to face with Nagisa.

We didn't say anything the rest of the walk to my house.


	7. Chapter 7 (Im making a monster DX)

**Sadly, last chapter I am posting for a week, I am going on vacation.. I hope you enjoy this!**

I planted myself face first into my bed. My cold sheets cooling my burning skin as I thought the rest of my body onto the bed. Sadly it was only Saturday, and I still had to deal with Sunday. A painfully long Sunday. I sighed and rolled my head to the side of my pillow, staring at my turned on computer monitor.

I frowned and stared at the blinking light. I growled under my breath and stood up quickly, grabbing the monitor. I looked at it and made a frustrated look.

"So now your drugging me? Can I not just sleep?" I threw the monitor at the other side of the room, breaking it into miniature fragments that scattered on the hard wooden floor. I sighed and took off my blazer, at least I could now change my clothes without the feeling of that guy watching me.

I once again collapsed onto the bed. Drifting into unconsciousness was easy at this stressful time.

 **BREAKINGTHELINEAGAINOMGWHATMONSTERHAVEICREATED**

I woke again to the feeling of lack of oxygen. I coughed, multiple times, and each time I did, a powder consumed the air. I looked down at my hand, covering my mouth while I coughed, and I saw what I assumed was still cocaine.

I launched myself backwards and stared at my hand in horror. My back hit the wall with a thud, making me shut my eyes in pain. I slowly opened my eyes to see the entire room move without me moving.

I closed my eyes again, but the feeling of spinning didn't stop. I once again opened my eyes, and quickly ended up falling off the bed.

I quickly got back up, and although I wobbled, I finally made it across the hall to the bathroom. I stared into the mirror and saw the little dabs of white around my nose and mouth. I quickly rinsed my face off, but by now it was no use.

I splashed my face with water, about ten times to be exact, until I decided it was enough. I looked back up at my reflection.

Horrifying, only way to describe it.

I saw a black figure standing behind me, with glowing white eyes and his hands reaching up to grab me. I quickly turned around and slammed my back into the sink. No one was there.

W-was I going crazy?

 **LATERTHATDAY**

I had no where else to go.. No where to go to which I was safe. My hands were shaking and my breath was hitched. I was slowly becoming paranoid. I mean I feel as if everyone is looking at me, but really, there is no one there. I feel as if he is watching me but then again he hasn't said anything for the rest of today.

I lay on my bed staring at the ceiling intently, looking around the room when the walls creaked, or preparing for combat whenever win pressed up against the house. I slowly directed eye contact towards my computer, its black screen was something I actually wanted to light up.

It was to quiet, why hasn't he done anything?

I slowly stood up, jumping at every creek the floor boards made, and eventually made it to the compiter. I pressed my hands onto the cold key board and quickly turned it on. Once the screen lit up, the only thing I could really want to do at that moment was check email. Or see if anyone had messaged me.

I opened my email without thinking, and clicked through all the missed emails I didn't notice on my phone.

Nagisa: Are you Alright?

Nagisa: Is everything Okay?

Nagisa: I swear to god Karma if you don't answer my emails...

Nagisa: I'm sorry for the threat, just _please_ answer!

Nagisa: Was it something I said?

I sighed and scrolled up, clicking onto another email from an unknown number. It strangely contained a link to what seemed to be a health website. I furrowed my brows and opened it, on edge to what the site contained.

I read off the site:

"Constant cocaine use can lead to possible hallucinations and trying to avoid the drug after multiple doses can lead to depression. When tolerance for the drug increases it becomes necessary for the user to take greater quantities to get the same high.."

I clicked out of the site and went back to my email. A shiver when up my spine as I looked at my recent messages. Another unknown. I slowly opened it.

"You cannot sleep.. without another dose.." I had misfortune, reading it aloud as if no one would hear me. There were more unknowns..

"Like the hallucinations? Well.. just wait for the depressing to kick in after awhile.."

"Don't take things lightly, I am no joke. I am everywhere, and you can't avoid me."

I shut my computer off. My heart was pounding and I began to pant at the adrenaline in my system. I had to tell someone.

But I need sleep.. How will I avoid another dosage.. I can't even be safe at Nagisas house..

Oh god.. what do I do...


	8. Chapter 8

_Oh.. Oh god... It's... It's finally monday._

My hand pressed up against my head, a pounding headache breaking my skull with each thump. My body was like jelly, it didn't feel like I had bones inside my flesh, doesn't feel like my spine is even there anymore. No surprise there.

I was finally able to get back into sivilization. To talk to someone other than myself because I have found that I don't listen to words very much right now. And I can be safe, for an entire day.

I never got dressed so fast in my entire life. Never got to school that early in my entire life. Wait no.. thats a lie..

I slowly came up upon the E-class school building. It's windows dim and worn out, the wood bright and sturdy, the roof wet with evening dew. You never see how beautiful something is until your mind becomes blank with the lack of thoughts and a decent about of mental knowledge.

I quickly walked inside, and took a break as soon as my body entered the school building. It was more of a sanctuary now, and I loved it this way. I felt.. safer.

I slowly walked into the classroom to see Nagisa and Kuro Sensei talking. To the right of the class I saw Terasaka and Chiba. No one else.

I sighed and walked to my seat. I had a good while to wait, about half an hour before class actually starts. We are supposed to show up early most days, but some people over do it, and today I am one of those people.

"You're early." Terasaka stated. Turning in his seat to face me. "Any reason why?" I shook my head and stared down at the top of my desk.

I was about to lose my voice, so I had a good reason why I didn't want to talk. I had been screaming in nightmares and crying for minutes. All of this happening accured last night and last night only. Strangely enough.

"You also seem fairly quiet. What did you do..?" I looked at him, my sleep deprived eyes on well rested. I had a shadow casted over my eyes and I felt as dead as I looked. He slowly turned around and doodled with his pen.

I snapped my head towards the forest line. The dark green trees swayed over the mountian top, the bushes were almost dead, and the amount of rain water on the mountain was enough for someone to slip, fall, and potentially die. I scanned the forest, looking for any sign of the stalker.

It seemed cheesy what he was doing, as if it was a prank that wasn't done correctly. With all of these threats and all the emails he has sent and said, I am surprised if this guy is smart enough to know how cocaine even works.

 _No no no... he would if he was able to get it sold to him._

I snapped my head forward and looked up at the ceiling. I wasn't talking to myself, someone else is talking to myself, but who the heck is talking? I looked around the room, more students have entered but I didn't care to identify them, and none of them were talking to me. No one was even looking at me.

 _It would be smarter to not claim such accusations. I mean, why would this guy target you and you alone? Think about that while you try and sleep your way through the school day, it won't help the side offects of coke._

I simply started to panic after that. I wasn't saying anything, and neither was anyone else, then who was?


	9. Chapter 9

**I feel like my chapters are getting more cheesy, so I decided to write at night! P.S: Whenever I write at night I feel like my chapters are longer and a bit more.. less cheesy DX is that sad?**

_Don't you understand?_

 _ **Course he doesn't! He wouldn't be able to understand the slightest in this kind of situation!**_

 _You just insulted him, he may be weaker but he isn't completely stupid._

 _ **His brain is temporarily disabled at the moment, he won't be able to concentrate half the things he needs to study in class.**_

 _Then what do you want him to do?_

I was completely panicing, and I knew I was being watched as each sickening voice went through my ears. It was like something in a horror movie and I am the main protagonist. Like I was in an insane asylem and I was a patient. I couldn't think straight anymore, and I was having a hard time just thinking about reality.

 _ **He is suffering, what do you want to do with him?**_

 _End the suffering, or at least give him a taste on what it feels like to try and end it._

 _ **What do you mean?**_

 _What it sounds like! No self harm but we both know he has done it before!_

 _ **You mean the cliff?**_

 _Korosensai had said that he could take a fall any time and he would come save him. We don't have much to worry about._

 _ **We do half to worry about what the class thinks of him when he is saved. They may ask what is wrong and they must not know!**_

 _Your beginning to sound as crazy as the stalker himself, of course we want the class to know, we are talking now to warn him. If he goes on like this the doses will kill him._

I raised my hands to cover my ears, straining my back and pressing my forhead against my desk. This was crazy, I was crazy, it was the drug talking to me against my will. Was it? There were two of them... trying to warn him by jumping off a cliff?

 _ **Fine, then lets be quick with this.**_

 _Then lets go._

I felt my self uncontrollably stand up, taking my hands off my head just to keep balence but putting them on desks close by. I couldn't stop walking and when I tried I felt my head grow with a migrane. I was walking, and walking, and soon I finally exited the school building.

 **ITSSOCHEESYTHATITHURTS**

I pressed my feet on the side of the cliff, about to walk onto the broken tree branch that hangs over it. I wasn't in control, and I didn't feel like I had a choice in my body movements. All I could do now was pray that I wasn't going to splat onto the hard ground below me.

I raised my arms as I walked onto the broken tree hanging over the cliff side. It wasn't a good dicision, wasn't a bad one, but I didn't choose if I did it or didn't. It's how it works now apparently.

I felt my body become weightless as I slowly fell off the tree.

 _Something is wrong, I am in trouble, I can't tell anyone now can I? Of course I can't, no weaknessess can show passed the person who is supposed to be the best assassin and fighter in the whole E class. A fake smile can hold a lot of secrets and I am one of those people who can smile, just smile. I always smile with the devilish grin that comes to me naturally. I always look like a threat, but I am just as weak as the bones in a deer when they are under a large predator._

 _What is so wrong with me that I need to do all these things just to keep myself looking more sane than I already am, everyone already knows that I am a sadist so it is all normal to me. No one really understands, I mean not even Nagisa can know. I am not who I really am yet I don't loosen up to accept it. I always see a battle I cant win and I accept defeat._

 _But I don't feel that I need to accept it now, I don't half to prove myself to some stranger trying to kill me, this is no game anymore, its a fight for life and death. And I am loosing._

 _How could I have let this happen? How did I make it go so far? Now im going to die, I will blow my cover, my wall. It is all over on how I am able to hide myself with such dilligence. But I can't hide it anymore, I mean they WILL want an answer to my recklessness and all I will be able to muster up would be the truth. Something I can't really face._

 _How difficult, how sad, how insane my sanity is. Maybe I am not as strong as I thought, or maybe im to strong and ignorant because of pride that I won't realize I won't win this alone by my self. It's not over till i'm dead._

I was in another net, just as sticky as the one I was first caught in. Yellow tentacles were plastered against my limbs and my body was relaxed finally. The voices were gone and my mind was back. But you really don't realize how tired you are until you feel it punch you in the stomach huh?

Sleep deprivation, along with the drug doses, I can't see my self getting out of that hospital bill with a low payment. All I need to do now if think of something good to tell Sensei, and if I don't, i'll face my own sick reality.

The reality in which I won't accept the defeat I so selfishly need to face.


End file.
